


ok?

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: cripple punk [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: "taeyeon began grimacing, clutching at the sheets, hoping that jinki wouldn’t notice but knowing that of course he would."





	

taeyeon began grimacing, clutching at the sheets, hoping that jinki wouldn’t notice but knowing that of course he would.  he slowed down & pulled away, pulling out to stand at the end of the bed, naked & sweaty with his hands on his hips.

“don’t do that tae.”

“do what?”  he glowered.

“don’t make this worse than it is.”

“i’m sorry i just…you deserve to…you know.”  he closed his eyes & set his mouth & she lay still.

“you do too, you know.  if it hurts or you get too tired we can stop.  i will always stop, tae.”

“you shouldn’t have to.”

“that’s not the point & yes i should.  absolutely i should.”  she licked her lips & tried not to cry.  “have you ever tried on your stomach?”

“i haven’t…haven’t experimented that much with…with others.”

“how about when you’re by yourself?”

“jinki!”

“are you really going to be shy about this?”

“it’s embarrassing.”

“tae i’m standing naked in your bedroom with the lights on.  just tell me.”

“onmyside.”, came her muffled reply, her face buried in her arm.

“what?”  she turned her head.

“on my side.  that way i can curl up if i need to.”

“then let’s try that, ok?”

“ok.”

“& tell me this time if it starts to hurt.  don’t make that guy, tae.”

“ok, sorry.”

“hey.”, he said, crawling back onto the bed & kissing her behind the ear, “don’t apologize.  just don’t do it.  please.”

he moved up behind her, slipping a leg between hers.

“how does this feel?”

“good.”

“does it really?”

“yes.”

“how about this?”  he slipped a hand around her waist & held her close.

“yes.”

“how about this?”, he asked as he tucked her head over his arm.

“yes.  but are you?”

“yes.”

“ok.”  he shifted & pushed back in, careful strokes that were too shallow.

“more.”  he moved deeper, though still slow.  he kept his hand at her waist & used the other to massage her clavicle, his touch gentle but warm & she found herself relaxing.  she kissed his arm & rubbed his hip with her hand for a brief moment before letting it drop back to the mattress beneath her.


End file.
